


Family We Choose, The

by Ryudoowaru



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e21 18th and Potomac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudoowaru/pseuds/Ryudoowaru
Summary: Missing Scene:18th and Potomac





	Family We Choose, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Family We Choose**

**by:** Black Paladin

**Character(s):** Delores, Jed  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** TEEN for language  
**Summary:** Missing Scene: _18th and Potomac_  
**Author's Note:** Written for tww100 Challenge #37: Cursing, profanity, and dirty words 

Mrs. Landingham walked into the Oval Office. "Mr. President, you know that kind of language just isn't appropriate, especially in this room." 

Jed looked up at her, eyes blazing. "Mrs. Landingham, I am the President of the United States!" 

"Yes, you are," she answered matter-of-factly. 

"I'm the most powerful person in the Free World." 

"Yes, you are." 

"I have 37 hostages trapped in an embassy." 

"Yes, you do." 

"SO I HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL "SHIT!" IN MY OFFICE IF I DAMN WELL WANT!" 

"Yes, you do, Sir. But you really shouldn't." 

She'd always known he needed an older sister. 


End file.
